


In the Morning

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: Rose wakes up to her new reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizAnn_5869](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/gifts).



> I don't even know how long ago, now, Lizann_5869 prompted me with: From the "sex tropes" list- Tentoo x Rose- sleepy morning kisses that accidentally turn intense. Maybe the first morning home after Bad Wolf Bay? And more recently, she gave me a tiny fic prompt of: Pajamas.
> 
> In an effort to consolidate my prompt queue, I decided to combine the two, so I hope you like it! 
> 
> It starts off as a dream kind of thing. 
> 
> Thanks to Crazygirlne for the quickie beta/read-through.

_The TARDIS disappears, leaving a faint, square outline on the beach. The incoming tide soon covers it, and the Doctor gently tugs her away from where she stands, staring at the spot._

...

_Jackie calls Pete and arranges for transportation as she sits numbly inside the warm cafe, not really registering what her Mum is saying. The Doctor sits beside her, tense with anxiety, but their hands never separate._

…

_The soothing hum of the zeppelin lulls her into a much needed sleep. Sleep is easier than thinking about her – their – new reality. She doesn’t let go of his hand._

…

_Pete asks questions, but she doesn’t hear the words, silently following him to the waiting car on the tarmac, letting Jackie answer all the questions. The Doctor’s never ending gob seems to have left this universe with the other him._

…

_They’re back at the mansion, and Jackie leads them upstairs. His fingers still twist together with hers. When the Doctor aimlessly follows her into her old room, Jackie shuts the door behind them and locks it from the outside. “Now, you two listen here. I’m not really sure what happened, but I do know that there’s two of you, Doctor. One of you left, and one of you stayed. I had Pete stock the mini fridge, and you’ll have everything you need, but I’m not opening this door until you two talk things out. I’ve watched Rose pull herself out of the darkness and figure out how to get herself back to you over the last four years, and I’m not gonna let you two idiots muck up the onc chance you have to spend your lives together. I swear I’ll find a way to throw the pair of you into the Void.”_

…

_“Are you the Doctor?”_

…

_“I am the Doctor, Rose. In every way that matters. I’m just a bit more… human.”_

…

_“And you can spend forever with me?”_

…

_“This one life, Rose. Forever.”_

…

…

...

Snippets of an impossible, extraordinary dream filter through the early morning haze of waking. It’s outrageous, this dream. All that time to get back to the Doctor, and he leaves her on a bloody beach in Norway. _That_ bloody beach. 

But yet… He didn’t leave her, and in this dream, he’s still here with her. Back in this universe, the one she tried so hard to leave. 

_Forever_. 

Rose groans and burrows under the covers on her side, freezing when her bum bumps into something firm. Perhaps she’s still dreaming. 

Despite her conviction that she’s still in a cloud of sleep, Rose pushes a leg back to investigate. Her toes encounter a leg clothed in… pajamas? She gasps, but before her body catches up with her brain, an arm wraps around her middle, and a body scoots close behind to spoon her. 

“Morning, Rose,” an achingly familiar voice murmurs, voice thick with sleep but slightly amused. 

Rose jerks in surprise and twists under the covers to find herself face to face with the Doctor. 

_The Doctor._

Suddenly, the memories of the last several days flood her mind, and her mind finally registers the recollections of their most recent conversation. “You’re real.” She reaches out to touch the Doctor’s face and strokes her fingers down his sideburns, over his cheeks, and along the ridge of his jaw. “You’re not a dream. Everything…” Her eyes fill with tears, and she closes them with a deep, shuddering breath. 

“Rose.” The Doctor gently wipes away the tears she can’t hold back with his thumb and then places feather light kisses all over her face, until his lips find hers. It’s a chaste kiss, as his lips barely brush over hers, but the sensation jolts Rose back to the present. 

She pulls back, briefly, and studies the Doctor’s face. Last night, after the long day of saving the universe, the Doctor’s _birth_ , travel, and exhausted (but needed) conversation, she hadn’t really taken the time to look at the Doctor. Now, however, she does, and as he waits patiently, she observes his eyes, noting they’re free of some of the haunting darkness, the burdens of the universe, she always found in her other Doctor’s eyes. The creases of them are filled with laugh lines. He’s the Doctor, but there’s something… lighter about this Doctor. 

“You’re different,” she whispers, not wanting to break the moment in the early light of day. She leans forward and kisses a spot just under the crease of his jaw and ear. 

The Doctor’s eyes flutter closed, and he exhales quietly, a happy little sound. “Good different or bad different?” he asks, echoing the words of a conversation oh so long ago. His eyes open, and he gazes at her in expectation. She doesn’t miss the faint glimmer of trepidation, of doubt, lingering in the depth of his brown eyes. 

“Jus’... different,” she says, her lips quirking up at the corners in a soft smile. “‘S like you don’t have the weight of the universe on your shoulders anymore. ‘S just this life, now.” Rose pauses and places a hand over his single, beating heart. “With me.”

At her words, the Doctor surges forward in the bed and hungrily captures her lips with his. She falls on her back, instinctively wrapping her arms around the Doctor as he leans over her from the side. For several moments, it’s only lips and tongue and _oh God_ the way it feels to once again tug his luscious lower lip between her teeth, and then his forehead is resting on hers as he breathes heavily, clearly fighting to find some control in the moment. 

Rose revels in the fact that the Doctor is back in her arms, _in her bed_. She shifts her body to meet his, swallowing a groan when she feels evidence of the Doctor’s arousal against her thigh, and Rose can’t help rubbing her legs together for a bit of friction. 

“Rose.” The Doctor’s voice is low and rough, and Rose thinks it might be the sexiest thing she’s ever heard. “I’m not sure if…” He trails off, but Rose understands his hesitance. It might be, perhaps, too soon to rekindle their previous level of physical intimacy, as they’ve both changed and have been shaped by their experiences, most of which, she knows, bear more darkness than light. 

“You don’t have to explain, Doctor. It’s okay. Let’s just…” She shows him, rather than tells, and for a while they rest a while longer, wrapped in a tender embrace under the covers, loathe to leave this tiny bubble of peace. 

But they’re here, together, and Rose knows that’s all that really matters. Everything else will work out as long as his hand is in hers and hers in his.


End file.
